Taste
by JinaRocks
Summary: EdxAl oneshot with slight undertones of onesided RoyxEd... Ed, knowing he was there the entire time, punched him in the jaw with his automail hand. "Why don't you go back to your work and stop worrying Hawkeye?"


I don't own FMA

And if you don't like yaoi or incest, don't bother to read this.

* * *

Edward sat uneventfully in his office, reading a book. Roy Mustang wandered in, undoubtedly avoiding paperwork. Although Edward hated sitting at a desk, he knew he had no choice when his flesh leg had broken. He recalled the day they put the cast on... And how they had to strap him down to do it. How Ed hated hospitals. Roy peaked over Ed's shoulder, reading an interesting paragraph on transmuting books. Roy blinked at the thought. To have an entire book in your head and too lazy to write it down, so you transmute it all in one quick swoop? He smiled at the image of Pipsqueak doing such a thing, with all the knowledge he had in his head. Although it was below FullMetal's skill, he could quite imagine him doing it out of boredom.

Ed, knowing he was there the entire time, punched him in the jaw with his automail hand.

"Why don't you go back to your work and stop worrying Hawkeye?"

Mustang stood straight, rubbing his jaw. Ever since Al had gotten his body back, Fullmetal was less irritated by his jabs at his lack of height... although he could see where the blond alchemist no longer cared, since he had grown quite a bit... But Fullmetal also didn't seem to care about anything involved with him.

"Hawkeye went home, Fullmetal." Ed turn around in his chair, trying not to bump his straight leg into the desk, and stared up at the raven-haired man, suddenly noticing it was night outside the window. "Everyone went home. I can't leave the office with you still here." Edward leaned on the desk for support as he stood up, grabbing for his crutches. Roy quickly took them from the wall and handed them to Edward. Edward winced lightly, smelling the liquor on Colonel's breath. _Why had he been drinking?_

As Ed hobbled towards the door, the flame alchemist opened it for him, laying a soft kiss on Edwards cheek. Edward almost fell back, but Roy caught him around the waist. What was Colonel Bastard DOING! Mustang sat the dizzy Edward in a chair outside his office, leaning forward, almost stradling Ed as he kissed him deeply on the lips. Fullmetal tasted so good. In a daze, Edward opened his mouth, letting Colonel take over his mouth. The kiss lasted only a minute, then Ed pushed him off. Roy sat on the floor, panting.

"I won't let you drive me to the hotel drunk."

Mustang flushed red, watching Ed hobble off in his crutches.

"... Is it because you love your brother?" Ed turned and glared at Roy before opening the door leading to outside. "Would you rather do it with him?"

"Don't say that again... I'll kill you."

**XXXXXXX**

Ed took a cab to the Rosenberry Hotel. Ed and Al had gotten a good deal on a room, being a state alchemist.

Alphonse took great joy in exploring his body... in the shower... in the bed. After the first few visits back to Resembool, he took a quick liking to Winry. He wasn't like his brother at all. He needed love, a life, a family... a home. Sometimes Al worried about brother, that he wouldn't be able to sit still long. He wondered how Ed would react if he knew that his actions reminded him of father.

At that moment, he explored his body in bed, closing his eyes and feeling his hands wander over his body. He had never told Ed what he did when he wasn't there, and it was wrong that he was even doing it. Al blushed at the dirtiness of it. Ed could be home any minute, unlikely, since brother had the habit of staying late, but still a possibility. He was just about to come when Ed opened the door. Al sat up, wide eyed, as he spilled his seed all over his chest. Edward got an eyeful.

Surprised, Edward closed the door behind him. He felt himself harden against his leg, and grumbled in irritation. Al was quick to cover himself up, as Ed walked briskly into the bathroom and tossed him a small towel, closing the door shortly after. He didn't want to see these things. Edward washed his face, trying not to imagine it being Al's semen exploding onto his face. Before he knew it, he was pulling at his own member, ejaculating into the toilet.

Al cleaned himself and dressed quickly, completely embarassed at making a fool of himself. He couldn't imagine how Ed was feeling... He hadn't come out for a long time. He seemed so... angry. Alphonse tried not to let his tears show as Edward finally opened the door, panting. Al looked at him, trying to keep his eyes dry.

Edward paused for a moment, noting there was only one bed. "I'll sleep on the floor."

Al pursed his lips, waiting for Ed to get comfortable. Even if his leg was injured, Al couldn't tell him not to sleep on the floor. Brother was too stubborn. Besides, Al thought as he bit his lower lip. It was his fault that Ed's leg was hurt anyway. If Al hadn't befriended another cat, Ed wouldn't have had to launch himself off the roof of a building to try and get Arnold down from the tree. In Arnolds defence, it was a really tall tree.

Later, after a few hours of musing to himself on the floor, Ed fell into a dreamless sleep. Al, sat in bed and watched his brother sleep. It was probably then, that Alphonse realized why Edward never needed love. He got enough love from Al. And Al knew, that home was where-ever Ed was.

Even though, he knew it was wrong...

Even though, he knew Ed would never settle...

Even though, he knew that this wouldn't end well...

But just for tonight... Al laid on the floor next to his brother, kissing his sleeping brother's lips. Ed's golden eyes fluttered open, staring into Al's bronze eyes. Soon, they were groping eachother sloppily, breathing heavily in passion, defiling eachother in ways they hadn't known before. Al's images of Winry slipped from his mind, when he realized that she wasn't important. Only Ed was.

And Edward realized... he definitely liked kissing Al better than Colonel Bad Breath.

Colonel Roy Mustang cursed in the morning when he walked into his office and saw his trashed desk. _Why that little _RUNT!

Edward sat at his desk, whistling to himself, satisfied.

* * *

Read and review.

Please.

-Jina


End file.
